I'll Never Forgive You For Leaving Me
by Cupids Crimson Vixen
Summary: Two sisters are seperated by a twist of fate one travels to Kohana while the other is left to face the hardships of life here. Years later they are reunited then they both are sucked back to Kohana together.
1. Suicides and Disapperances

(A Naruto story) I'll Never Forgive You for Leaving Me X1X

5 years ago my sister disappeared. I was 10 back then and now I'm 15. She disappeared on my birthday which is Valentines Day. My sister was 12 when she disappeared and would now be 17 if she is even alive. I never knew where she went. It wasn't like her just to disappear like that. My… Scratch that our father called the cops and their was an amber alert out for her. God I hope she's ok. The worse part of it all was that the last thing she told me before she left was that she hated me and that I needed to burn in hell. We were having a fight but she had never said anything like that to me before. After she said that I turned around and ran out of her room crying. I was going to go apologies for living because that was what she was mad about but when I got to her room she was no where to be seen. Her TV was still on and on it was a popular new anime called Naruto. I looked around but couldn't find her any where in the room or the adjoining bathroom. There were two other places she would have gone, up to the top of the mountain or in some caves we made out secret hideout. I went to the caves first and as I entered I automatically knew she wasn't there because unlike me she would never go into the murky caves without turning on the light system I installed. Yes, I installed it. I was a pretty smart 10 year old. I sighed and went into the house. I knew for sure she didn't go up the mountain because this was the season the bears came out and they would attack any humans that were on their territory. As I went to go to my room, which was meant to be the basement but was made into my room, I saw my mom in the living room. That was odd because her and my dad were divorced and she hardly came to see us at all. I quietly walked into the living room trying not to let my mom know I was there. I knew something was wrong with her by the way she was hunched over on the floor but her back was turned to me so I didn't know what. As I approached her I said "What are you doing here" She didn't move at all. Well that pissed me off so I grabbed her shoulder to turn her around but when I did she fell on top of me. I yelled for her to get off but she wouldn't. And as I sat there, my weak 10 year old arms not able to lift her huge body off, I felt something cold and wet start to leak on me. I automatically knew it was blood. I started screaming bloody murder then everything went black. When I woke up all I saw was white; lots and lots of white. It smelled like death and chemicals. "What happened," I moaned and I heard my dad say that I passed out. I looked over at him and I sat up and asked "why," I feared that the nightmare I had about my mom's body was the reason. He looked down. I sternly said "Dad tell me the truth" He started sobbing. I knew automatically that meant that the dream about my mom dying wasn't a dream. I don't know why but I couldn't cry. It was like my mind blocked itself off from reality. A few days later after that whole incident I discovered that my sister had gone missing that night and that no one could find her. I asked if they looked in the caves and on top of the mountain and they solemnly replied they had looked there.


	2. Real Hallucination

Five years later on my birthday I mourn the loss of my sister and mother

Five years later on my birthday I mourn the loss of my sister and mother. My sister had been declared dead. I left the house without telling my dad. It wouldn't even matter if I did. He would be to drunk to notice. After my sister disappeared my dad became and alcoholic and was severely drunk almost 24/7. Thanks to that I had to take care of everything around the house and go to school. At school I got strait A's. Although around there I was known for making my teachers lives a living hell. That is why I regularly got detentions. I didn't mind it much because it was at least that much longer that I got to stay away from my dad. After detention I'd usually go shopping for what little we needed at the house then for almost the whole remainder of the night worked.

As I walked towards town I felt something strongly pulling at me telling me to head towards a clearing where a huge ass tree stood. As I walked over I noticed a bear walking around. I took out my hunting knife and started walking towards the tree not taking my eyes off the bear. It turned around and looked me strait in the eye. Suddenly it started towards me and attacked. I was too busy trying not to get killed by the bear to notice about 8 figures fly out of the tree. The bear tried to strike me with its claws but I dodged and planted my hunting knife in its stomach. It flung me away before I could pull out my knife. Then started to charge at me but something hit the bear in the head killing it, which unfortunately ended with said bear on top of me. I got a flash back of the night my mom died and fell on me. I tried not to pass out this time and wiggled out from underneath the huge beast. I quickly looked over to see who had saved me from an ass whopping I couldn't afford, but when I did I declared myself officially insane because before me stood my sister, Itachi, Orruchimaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Deidra, and Hiddan. Then I knew what this was, this had happened to me right after the day my sister disappeared except without the Naruto characters. I was hallucinating and was pissed. I stalked over to my hallucination and stopped in front of the one that looked like my sister. I glared at her and raised my hand. Then I slapped her, HARD. As I gripped my slightly tingling hand I said "these hallucinations keep getting realer". Before I could say another word I was slammed into a tree. I turned my head and saw the all the Naruto character hallucinations. At this I started cracking up. My imaginary sister ran over to us. She pried their fake hands from my back and I fell over laughing. After about 5 minutes I got up looked at my watch and glared at it apparently I was late. I got up looking at my very fake audience and said "Well my hallucinations I must be going I'm running late and have to put flowers on my bitch of a mothers grave" And with that I turned around and headed to the cemetery. I heard almost all of them say confusedly "Hallucinations?" And with that I couldn't hear nor see them any more.


	3. Protection and Realizations

After putting about a dozen roses on my mother's grave I headed back to the house. Not the one my dad lived in the abandoned one that was across the street. As I approached the two I look over at my dad's house and saw the front door was open. I pulled out my hunting knife and headed over. As I entered through the front door I heard my dad talking to someone so I headed in that general direction. I knew one thing; no one was going to hurt my father. I entered the room that I heard them in and the conversation dropped and everyone looked at me. Now here's the funny thing, my hallucination was now talking to my father. That meant that my sister, Itachi, Orruchimaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Deidra, and Hiddan were all in my father's house talking to him. I walked in front of my father and glared at all the hallucinations in the room. "What do you want you skanky hallucinations?" My fake sister steps forward and slapped me. I look at her finally realizing something. I wasn't hallucinating. And like that I blacked out.


	4. Tense Moments

When I woke up I was in my black room. There are actually three colors in my room, black, red, and silver, the majority of that being black. I stretched and yawned then got up. I walked into my bathroom not fully awake yet. What I saw woke me up completely. There were three guys from the anime Naruto painting their nails with my purple nail polish. All three look over at me and their mouths drop. I don't realize why until I look down I was in my underwear and a halter top. I ran back into my room and quickly covered myself with my sheets. All three got out of my room after the incident and I went into the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and wrapped a towel around my self. I walk out and on my bed sat my sister and the Naruto characters. My sister stood up and tried to hug me I pushed her off and growled "What makes you think I'll forgive you for abandoning me, I've been through hell since you left and guess what I didn't need you during the 5 years you were gone and I don't need you now." With that I grabbed a pair of short black shorts and a black tank top and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. I walked back into my room to see all the Naruto guys had stuck in my room. I rolled my eyes at them. Next thing I know I am once again pinned to the wall. They all said "You better learn to respect us or we might kill you." I glared strait ahead of me and say "Go ahead and try." With that I slipped under their arms and went into the kitchen. I poured my self a bowel of Trix and started eating at the table. My sister walked into the room and sat down next to me I growled really not aware of doing it and quickly got up and started walking away. She looked after me and said "I'm sorry." I turned around and glared at her and hissed "For telling me that you hate me and I need to go burn in hell or for abandoning me for 5 years, making me have to deal with mom committing suicide and dad becoming an Alcoholic, or perhaps it's for the long hours I have to work to support this family." She looked at me and whispered "All of it." I glare at her and say "I can't forgive you." She looked up with tears in her eyes. I didn't notice but my dad was standing behind me. Aggravated he grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was on the counter and slammed it into the back of my head. I quickly fell down and was plunged into darkness.


	5. I Don't Need You

It felt like I was floating and I was in immense pain. I tried to look around to see where I was but it was to dark to see anything. After floating, for what felt like hours, I noticed a light. I ignored the pain and mustered all of my strength and headed towards the light when I finally reached it, it felt like I had gotten slammed onto the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a forest. It didn't look familiar. The trees weren't the kind that we had back home. As I looked around I noticed that my sister and all of the Naruto characters were there and starring at me. I felt my head there was blood but it had stopped bleeding. I coldly looked at my sister, she looked different though, more threatening and stronger too. I got up and walked towards them. My sister took a step back from me and said "Who are you?" I looked at her like she was an idiot and said "I'm your sister, retard." She looked at me funny then she said "You aren't my sister; my sister didn't have black wings, 9 tails, or dog ears either." It was my turn to look at her funny. I tried to look at my back but a pair of huge black wings blocked my vision. I started spinning around trying to look at my tails, when Naruto laughed out "You look like a dog chasing its tail." I stopped and looked at him. I was running after my tails so quickly I didn't even notice that I had gotten on my hand and feet and so I guess technically I could look like a dog chasing its tail. I smirked at my sister and said "I don't need you anyways obviously I can take care of my own ass" her eyes opened wide and she said "It is you." I looked at her and said "What the hell is it to you?" My sister looked down at the ground and muttered "We were teleported back into the Naruto world and things are… harder here." If it wasn't for my dog ears I wouldn't have heard her. I smiled sadistically and said "obviously I've adapted so I'm sure I'll be fine." I looked up and noticed 5 creepy things, Orruchimaru, Sasuke, Itachi, and Hiddan were all gone, and that I felt a presence behind me. I didn't know who it was but it was disturbing. Faster then anyone could count to one I had the person pinned to a tree. I noticed immediately that it was Hiddan. He pushed me off of him with tremendous force and I went flying backwards. When I looked back he was gone and I couldn't feel his presence. With that I turned my attention back on my sister. I bent down on my hands and feet again; she looked at me in horror. As I leapt through the air something hit me. I was slammed through at least 50 trees and then I fell over a freaking waterfall and once again everything went black.


	6. The Pit O' Torture

When I woke up all I saw was darkness. My hands and feet were chained to the walls and I was standing up. I smelled something foul in the air… Something like… Rotting corpses... Slowly my eyes adjusted to the darkness all I could make out was that I was in a bare room or at least that's how it appeared to me. Suddenly someone turned on the lights. I was blinded for a minute but when I could finally see I saw the Akatsuki above me. I was actually in a pit in the ground. "Do you know why you're here" Pein asked me. "Hmmm because you wanna have a tea party with me cause you're all a bunch of retarded sissies?" I replied with sarcasm as soon as I said that Hiddan and Itachi had jumped into my little pit and they both punched me one in my face the other in my stomach. "YOU WILL RESPECT US," roared Pein. I started laughing and said "You can't be serious." Suddenly Pein said "You will give us what we want." I started laughing harder and choked out "I'm sorry I'm not properly equipped for gay sex never the less I wouldn't tap that with a forty foot pole." And the next second I was knocked out… Again.


	7. Hiddans Dirty Mouth and Pein's Lust

"Holy mother fucking cock sucker" I said when I woke up

"Holy mother fucking cock sucker" I said when I woke up. Then I heard people laughing above me. I was still in the pit in the ground. "Her mouth is almost as bad as yours Hiddan" Pein said "I might have a bad mouth but I can do great things with it and at least its expected from me cause I'm a girl Hiddan has no reason to do that" I said while looking at the wall in front of me. All of a sudden Pein was in front of me "You will respect my men and me" He whispered in my ear. "Maybe I do" I whispered into his then licked his neck. "Maybe I don't" I growled then tried to bite him but he moved to fast and had me slammed against the wall. "You're all dismissed I'll take what's needed from her" He said in a monotone voice but the glint of lust in his eyes told me that he wasn't feeling monotone.

Tell me what you want to happen from here. I can go any way you can think of first one to respond gets the prize.


End file.
